


Who Killed Park Jimin?

by orphan_account



Category: Altered Carbon (TV), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dancer Park Jimin, Drama & Romance, M/M, Murder Mystery, Psychological Drama, Stripper Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When stripper Park Jimin is killed and once spun up again is abducted and almost killed again he turns to an unlikely place. An AI hotel that is run by two programs because of how large it is. These two programs respectively named Jungkook and Taehyung aid Jimin as best they can. But it's not enough. He needs to pull together the most unlikely group to solve his brutal murder. Consisting of a hitman named Min Yoongi, a detective named Kim Seokjin, a wealthy and powerful man named Kim Namjoon, and Jung Hoseok a former member of a gang.





	1. A Rag Tag Bunch

A man rushed into the front doors of a hotel panting and frantic. He fell to the ground in front of the check-in table where no one was there. Another man materializes on the other side of the front desk and he leaned over to look at the fallen patron. "Sir, would you like to check in?"

The man who had fallen looks up weakly with his black hair falling away from his eyes. "Y-Yes, please." He says in a breathy voice from his panting.

"Alright," Said another man who had materialized on one of the couches in the lobby causing the black hair male to slowly turn. The hotel is something called an AI hotel and it has two programs that run it because of how popular it used to be a few decades ago. Now they had basically no customers and were excited at the prosper of one after so long. "All we need is a DNA signature and we can go from there."

The program behind the desk smiled and waved his hand over the screen and a contract popped up. Both programs were handsome looking with the one behind the desk looking quite young and dark brown hair. The other one was sitting calmly and seeming completely relaxed. He had slightly more chiseled features and silverish brown hair. Both had deep brown eyes that had a slight darkness to them.

The black haired man was about to press his hand to the screen before the doors slammed open. "MIN YOON GI!" Came a loud drawn out call from a man who sounded much older. The man who was addressed, Yoongi, turned suddenly and his black hair spun with him. His eyes were wide open, bewildered almost, but he completely relaxed when he saw who it was.

Yoongi cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "So we meet again Daewoon," Yoongi replies and rolled his shoulders a little. As if loosening them up.

The older man, Daewoon, laughed and smirked as two others flanked him from the door behind them. The program sitting on the couch disappeared and reappeared behind the other at the counter. He placed his head on the other programs shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. The two were very relaxed but they knew the other three might attack and even kill their patron.

"Touch the screen and we can give you full protection." The program with brown hair states.

Yoongi glanced back and started to move back when Daewoon nodded and the other two, brandishing bats, leaped forward. One bat came down on Yoongi's shoulder and he fell with a cry. He was nearly at the desk before he was it. When he fell he turned and his foot collided with the bat. Yoongi grit his teeth as pain spiraled from his foot. As the one man was stunned he gripped the bat and pried it from his hands.

Yoongi got onto his knees and grabbed both ends of the bat he was holding and was met with the other man's bat hitting onto his. Shoving away the other man he stands up and swings the bad into the other man. He heard a snap of bone before he was hit from behind. Yoongi felt his eyes roll and he almost fell to the ground. Pain and blood bloomed from where he was hit at the back of his head. Yoongi turned and collided his bat with the other mans causing a loud metal clang to sound. The man Yoongi had hit was on the ground and screaming in intense pain.

Yoongi growled as both of their bats were at a standstill, pushing against each other, "Enough!" Came the loud voice of Daewoon and Yoongi glanced over the other man's shoulder to see Daewoon holding a gun. A pulse gun that, if shot in the head, could cause real death. Something that was extremely rare in this society. Yoongi held his breath as Daewoon cocked the gun and aimed it at Yoongi.

"Just give your DNA code and there will be a full response of protection." Said the silver-haired program as he smiled at the sight in front of him. A welcome change to the boring and monotonous life he lived with the other program and other AI hotels they played poker with.

Yoongi glanced back before in one swift move he banished the other man of his bat and used him as a shield. Not like it could do much against an energy weapon. Yoongi leaped forward and slammed his palm onto the screen before dropping the other man and quickly dashed to the side. Barely missing the fire of the energy weapon.

The brown hair program smirked and pulled out a shotgun. Two miniguns dropped from the ceiling and the silver-haired program smirked as the red lasers both landed on Daewoon and he picked up his own gun. A semi-automatic pistol. Waiting less than a half a second they both rained down fire until all three of the other males that had attacked Yoongi were dead. Yoongi stood up on shaky legs.

"Thanks," He pants as he grips tightly onto the desk. "What should I call you two."

"I'm Jungkook." The brown-haired program said with a cute innocent smile as he put away the shotgun and walked through the table before beginning to clean up the bloody mess with cleaning supplies that materialized beside him.

"Taehyung. Nice to meet you Yoongi," The silver-haired man said with a small smirk. "Would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yeah," Yoongi says with a small smile. "It would be nice to relax."

"We can fulfill your desires if you would like to relax further. We have anything you want." Taehyung says with a deeper smirk this time.

"Not at the moment," Yoongi replies with a nervous chuckle as Taehyung walks him into an elevator past a bar-like area. "I don't need you two judging me already."

"What is it? Are you into men?" Taehyung asks as the elevator doors closed. "We have those too."

Yoongi blushed deeply. "U-um... Y-you're not wrong." He stuttered and glanced over at Taehyung before looking at his feet out of shame.

Taehyung chuckled deeply in a smokey voice that sent shivers down Yoongi's spine. "Ah, I see... You liked to be fucked by them base on your reaction." He smirked as Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "A badass like you based on how you handled those two... Mmm, so interesting. What do you do? You don't have a registered job but you have piles of cash."

"I'm not going to tell you that," Yoongi whispered before flinching and hissing. A sudden sharp pain erupted from where he was hit in the head by the bat followed closely by another pain from where the first hit landed on his shoulder.

Taehyung caught him as he fell forward and placed his arm around his shoulder. "Alright. I'm just going to assume it's probably illegal." Taehyung chuckled a little as Yoongi hit his chest and huffed.

"Like it or not I'm going to take care of your wounds and make sure you're okay," Taehyung says as the elevator doors open and they step out. Not going far down the hall a door opens as soon as Taehyung approaches and he walks Yoongi inside. The door closing behind them. Taehyung sits Yoongi down on the nearest couch and makes him lay on his stomach.

Taehyung begins to tend to Yoongi's wounds gently. He may not be human but he cares for them and Jungkook is fascinated by them. Yoongi flinched and hissed again as Taehyung started to clean the wound at the back of his head that had started to bleed considerably. "Sit up and take your shirt off, it's ruined," Taehyung says and Yoongi grumbles before sitting up and slowly peeling the white shirt off.

Taehyung didn't pay much attention to Yoongi's flushed cheeks and ears since he was so focused on making sure he was going to be okay. Taehyung noticed a terrible bruise from where the first bat hit and he made a makeshift ice pack out of a washcloth and a bag of ice before setting it onto the bruise. Yoongi flinched since the bruise was so tender but stayed relatively still allowing Taehyung to finish up with the wound on his head.

"Well, the good news is you don't have a concussion and no damage to your stack," Taehyung says with a small smile as Yoongi reaches up to hold the ice pack so he could sit up again. "However, the bad news is I have to advise you to not leave for a few days in case you should be attacked again and for your wounds to heal."

Yoongi just nodded wordlessly. He was flustered and even though he knew Taehyung was just a program that wasn't a real person he couldn't stop himself. Taehyung just felt so... So real to him. Unlike others, he had met along his way down the dark and dangerous path that a hitman treads. He didn't tread lightly around others but he guessed he had to trust Taehyung and Jungkook since they were the hotel.

Yoongi was left alone that night as he relaxed as best he could and eventually went to sleep. The next morning Yoongi awoke to the smell of breakfast. His stomach turned and growled from his lack of care to it since he had been running the past few days and neglected eating. He got up out of bed with ease but noted that the bruise and where the back of his head was hit were quite sore and had that dull ache to them that would begin to hurt after some time.

Making his way out of the bedroom and into what common room he had he saw a platter with several types of breakfast food on it. Toast, eggs, a biscuit, some different types of jam, water to drink, and to top it off a little bit of ham. Yoongi smiled at it and sat down before starting to eat. He made sure to regulate how much he ate as to not get sick. He looked up from his food when he saw Jungkook appear in front of him.

"Feeling better Yoongi?" Jungkook asks and moves to cuddle up beside him. Yoongi looked down at Jungkook where he was snuggling his bicep.

"Yeah, definitely," Yoongi said and smiled a little before setting down his utensils and reaching up to run his fingers through the others brown hair. Yoongi relaxed and felt as if he had known Jungkook for a long time and they were close friends. "Thanks for the food."

"No problem. Is it good? I didn't know if you would like it." Jungkook says as he watches Yoongi's reaction.

"It's great," Yoongi said with a smile and places his arm around Jungkook as an older brother would.

After some time Yoongi finished eating and Jungkook left so Yoongi could get dressed. Yoongi eventually got down to the lobby and sat down in one of the chairs. The ground was completely spotless now. Any signs of the bodies or blood were purged away and the place seemed to be back in order. The two miniguns were hidden again and the two programs were lazing around. They seemed much happier than before and Yoongi felt a bit better as well after a good meal and decent sleep.

Yoongi jumped to his feet when he heard someone else come in and Jungkook was immediately holding his shotgun and pointing it at the newcomer. They were not about to lose their first customer so soon to death. Taehyung is immediately in front of Yoongi before the newcomer can even react to the threat of Jungkook's gun and the miniguns descending from the ceiling. When the new male looks around he gasps and raises his hands.

"I-I-I take I'm not w-welcome... C-could I check i-in? Pl-please..." The new male stutters as his eyes dart between the two programs and Yoongi. Yoongi takes a moment to look at the newcomer closer.

He had bright pastel pink hair, bright hair is only attributed to strippers, and he seemed disheveled. His clothes slightly bloodstained and his small hand clutching a wound on his midsection that was bleeding severely. Yoongi waved the two programs off and they relaxed. Jungkook put away the gun and the other two went back into hiding in the ceiling. Yoongi went forward and helped the male walk to the desk where he checked in. Immediately Taehyung took him and laid him on the couch.

"Shirt, off," Taehyung said gravely as Jungkook looks on concerned. The pink-haired man blushed a darker shade of pink than his hair and shook his head. "Jimin." Taehyung all but growled, "Take it off so that I can see that wound."

The newcomer, Yoongi assumed was Jimin, looked into Taehyung's eyes startled before sitting up with difficulty and taking off his shirt. Yoongi didn't pay much attention to the man's toned body, perfectly tanned skin, and soft looking skin. Instead, all he could focus on was the obvious gunshot wound that was inflicted on him. It was very recent and it was still bleeding. Dark red trails went down and soaked into the couch below him. Taehyung grimaced before getting to work and Yoongi walked away.

"Wh-What's your names?" Jimin stutters before whimpering as Taehyung started with cleaning up the blood around the wound.

"I'm Jungkook, the one who's working on you is Taehyung, and he's Yoongi," Jungkook says as he gestures to each person and smiles. Yoongi sighed as his shoulders slumped he wasn't sure he wanted Jimin to know his name yet and Jungkook had made that decision for him.

Jimin looked at Yoongi as best he could. Taehyung did a good job of taking care of Yoongi's wound but some blood had still stuck some of his hair together and Jimin noticed. His eyes went down Yoongi's nicely shaped back that was framed nicely in the shirt he was wearing. Yoongi straightened up again and Jimin noticed he was about his height before Yoongi turned and caught Jimin staring. Jimin quickly looked away with a deep blush before flinching. Taehyung had begun to clean the wound with a disinfectant and the pain was intense.

"How did you get shot? It's not even modern tech," Taehyung muttered and Jimin let out a weak giggle before squirming due to the pain. "Stay still."

"Long story that no one wants to hear," Jimin replied through gritted teeth as a few tears slipped. Yoongi had to hand it to Jimin he had a high pain tolerance.

"We all have time to spare," Jungkook says with a smile as he appears on the couch opposite of Jimin and Taehyung. Jimin glanced at Jungkook and watched as Yoongi moved to sit beside Jungkook. Jimin took this as Yoongi wanted to hear the story as well.

"I guess it starts with my murder..."


	2. A Detective's Case

A blonde haired man let his head drop heavily onto his desk. A case had not been assigned to him in almost a week and although he was grateful for the pay when he didn't have to do much work he was getting bored. Sitting back up and exasperatedly ruffling his hair until it was fluffy he let out a frustrated sigh before a large box was dropped in front of him. He jumped back quite startled since he didn't hear anyone come in his office.

"Seokjin here's your new case," A woman says to him with a forced sigh. She looked tired with dark bags under her eyes and a deep stressed look in her eyes. The blonde haired man, named Seokjin, assumed that she had worked on the case and had given up.

Seokjin was known for solving cases that were going to go cold. He could look at things from a different angle than most since he too used to be a criminal. With much apprehension, he managed to get into college and go into policing. With even more determination and will he got a job at a station that had a lot of murder calls and more horrible crimes. He was given a case that was bound to go into the cold cases because there just wasn't enough evidence and no leads at all. But he solved it, got the guy to confess, and got him sentenced to three hundred years on ice since he was connected to tons of other unsolved cold case murders. He earned great respect for this and had a huge pay raise due to it.

"Give me a rundown," Seokjin said as he pulled a few papers out of the box and began thumbing through the papers.

"A high-class stripper shot in cold blood. They spun him up again using his stack and he seemed to be responsive he answered the simple questions but dodged the ones about his murder. There was no evidence besides a note that stated 'Those who are sin are the real killers' and it seemed to be religious," The woman explains.

"It seems pretty cut and dry to me. Why hasn't the stripper said anything about his killer?" Seokjin asks and puts the papers away in the box before sitting back in his comfortable chair.

"Because he was abducted with signs of foul play and blood on the scene that matched his. Someone really wants him dead and we haven't been able to find him," The woman says and rubs her face with another sigh.

Seokjin chuckled at his own assumption that it would be easy. Of course, it wasn't if it was handed to him. "Well, I guess I'll look through this and try to find him. Where was he a stripper at and what was his name?"

"Jimin Park, he was working at Play In The Clouds." The woman says and Seokjin hit his head on the desk again.

"That shithole in the sky?" Seokjin groaned and the lady giggled.

"Yep, so you get to start there," The woman teased and bumped his shoulder. "Have fun."

Seokjin gave her a pained smile before looking back at the brown unmarked box in front of him. He might as well do his research before he even thinks of asking around. This case gave him a sense of unease for the first time and he didn't know if he could solve it this time. He was a little startled by this notion since he had never experienced this in any of his time off of ice. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of the feeling he picked up the box pulling everything out of it and sorted it into separate piles for different things. There wasn't too much of a case since Jimin never talked about it and most of the information was just describing the scene and possible leads all scratched out as dead ends.

He relaxed and picked up the first case paper and began to read.

By the time Seokjin had finished researching it had only been a few hours later. There really was no evidence for this case. Jimin had made no enemies he had no connections outside of his job and to top it off the guy seemed to be a ghost. There was hardly any information on him at all. Seokjin huffed out of frustration and threw on his coat before heading out of the station. He had a long way to go to get to Play In The Clouds.

After a few hours of wandering out of the city he was in he finally found a cab and when he looked out the windows all he saw were clouds. It was hard to get in where he was going but he still has connections and hopes those will be good enough. Once the car landed on the large floating building Seokjin sighed as he looked at the entrance and he braced himself before stepping out of the car. He started towards the entrance and glanced back when the car left. He looked back at the entrance and was not surprised when he was met with three other fully armed males. This place had ridiculously high security which made it even more confusing that Jimin would be killed here.

"Seokjin Kim, lead investigator for the Jimin Park case," Seokjin says calmly and shows the men his badge and the two flanking the one in the middle lower their weapons calmly. "I'd like to ask your other workers some questions regarding the case."

"Mr.Kim are you sure we can't entertain you?" The guy in the middle asks and Seokjin sighs. 

"I'm just here regarding the case," Seokjin says sternly and meets the eyes of who seemed to be the leader.

The leader nodded. "I can show you the few people who Jimin actually talked to and those that had used him the week of his unfortunate death."

"Thank you," Seokjin says with a breath of relief and follows the three men into the building that was quiet and almost serene. It unsettled him and he immediately hated it. 

The three men walked him down a long twisting corridor to a room with a table. Seokjin himself felt a little dwarfed compared to the others with him. He hadn't noticed it until he was forced to stand with the two guards.

"I'll be back. I'm going to gather those who know Jimin and regularly speak to him," The leader says and Seokjin inclines his head to show that he heard and his grateful.

When the leader leaves Seokjin glances nervously back and forth between the two guards standing beside him. The one on his right is approaching 6' 7" and has dark hair and eyes with well-tanned skin and chiseled features he seemed to be the usual brute with more brawn than brains. The one on his left has blue calculating eyes and is near 6' 3" with blonde hair and even though he had brawn to him Seokjin knew this man was smart.

"What's your name?" Seokjin asks the blonde haired man.

"Elias Brandy." The blonde man mutters and reply and Seokjin notices the blue eyes glance at him before looking forward.

"Greek?" Seokjin continues probing and the man opens his mouth to say something but immediately snaps it shut and focuses forward again when the leader enters the room once again with two women and one man.

Seokjin had to admit all three of them were beautiful. As workers had to be for this profession. Play In The Clouds is essentially a legal prostitution company. High-class people pay for their time and got to choose their preferences. They pay good money to keep it all as private as possible.

Seokjin glanced between the three that talked to Jimin regularly and looked back at the leader. "Could you leave us alone?"

"I need your gun," The leader says and Seokjin nods before handing it to Elias. The blue-eyed man locked eyes with Seokjin before leaving with the leader and his sidekick.

Seokjin took a deep breath and sat heavily in one of the chairs. Immediately the one other man walked behind him and began gently massaging his shoulders. "You don't have to," Seokjin says softly. "I didn't come here for this, I came to ask you three about Jimin."

"Just let me help you relax detective," The man whispers into his ear and Seokjin shudders at the soft voice.

"What's your names?" Seokjin asks just letting the man do what he wanted. It was doing wonders to relax him and organize his thoughts.

"Bonhwa Chul." The man hums into Seokjin's ear. His name truly fits him Bonhwa meaning "one who is glorious" and he is a beautiful sight. Paired with the family name Chul meaning firm and from the one glimpse Seokjin got of him he did notice a slightly toned aspect to him.

Bonhwa's nimble fingers were doing wonders in releasing all of his tension and helping him through all of the overwhelming information for the case.

"Haiba Inuit." One of the girls provides. Seokjin takes in her well-proportioned body, alluring violet eyes a very rare eye color, and flawless curly brown hair. He hummed in response to Bonhwa's hands slipping away from his shoulders and down his back.

"Alcyone Yion." The other girl says and lays her head in one of her hands obviously bored as her platinum blonde hair slips over one pastel green eye.

"Nice to meet all of you," Seokjin let out a content sigh as the rest of his tension is easily massaged away before Bonhwa moves away to sit beside him. "My name is Seokjin Kim."

"A great treasure?" Bonhwa says cutely and tilts his round face to the side as his dyed pastel purple hair barely brushes his immaculate eyebrows as it falls to the side. His brown eyes seem to search Seokjin's.

"The meaning of my name is not important-" Seokjin attempts to say but is stopped before he could continue.

"It seems to fit perfectly to me," Bonhwa said with a sweet smile before sitting up and cutting his cute act. "All things aside what do you need to know about Jimin-hyung?"

Seokjin was startled at how much the boy could change and how quickly. "W-Well." Seokjin was truly startled and lost his train of thought before taking a deep breath and regaining what he wanted to ask.

"Did Jimin have any enemies? Did he have anyone ever be hostile towards him?" Seokjin asked and leaned forward on the table. He had gone fully into interrogation mode and was no longer distracted by the beauty of the three humans in front of him.

"No... Never. Jimin was the kindest person here. He always made sure we were taken care of and helped us relax after rough sessions. I don't know how anyone could have the heart to kill such a kind and innocent human," Bonhwa mutters and looks at the table. "Jimin-hyung was the closest thing to family I ever had."

"I agree with Bonhwa, he made no enemies here," Haiba said in a soft voice. Seokjin noticed a moment of recognition pass Alcyone's eyes and he waited for her answer.

"He mentioned once to me that he had a returning customer who was always extremely violent with him," Alcyone said as she looked up at Seokjin. "Looking back after on certain person he would always hide parts of his body from us when we changed together."

"H-He would," Bonhwa stuttered and Seokjin noticed tears forming in his eyes. "I c-can't believe I n-never noticed..."

Seokjin couldn't stand people crying and he found his hand reaching out for Bonhwa's before he knew what he was doing. He held Bonhwa's petite hands in his own and gently stroked the back of his hands. "Who was this returning customer?" Seokjin asked before Bonhwa broke into sobs and Seokjin pulled the smaller man into his arms and held him.

"I think his name was Bruce Garcia," Alcyone said and locked eyes with Seokjin once more.

"One last question," Seokjin says as he rubs Bonhwa's back soothingly. "Where would he go if he's scared and alone?"

"He was always fascinated with older technology," Haiba says as she furiously swipes her eyes to get rid of what moisture was collecting there. "He might be at one of the old AI hotels."

Seokjin nodded and stood up before helping Bonhwa to stand. He held onto the smaller male until he stopped sobbing and pulled away sniffling softly and rubbing his eyes. Seokjin smiled at him softly and that caused a small smile from Bonhwa and Seokjin took that as a personal win. He made someone smile today and he felt that's all he would be able to do for a while.

"I thank you three for your time. Bonhwa I might have to call you later." Seokjin smiled at him wider before winking causing the smaller male to blush and smile shyly. He had to admit he found Bonhwa absolutely adorable and knew he might not be able to stop thinking about him.

For the time being though he bid the three goodbye and collected his gun from the leader outside the door before being ushered out. Once outside on the landing deck, he was alone and he lifted his watch up. 

"Daeshim you there?" Seokjin says to his watch that lit up and a small holographic circle showed up.

"Of course Seokjin," A male voice replied and Seokjin smiled. Daeshim was his personal AI that helped him remember things and would aid in helping him solve cases. 

"Could you look up a name for me?"

"Of course I can Seokjin."

"Look up Bruce Garcia please."

"I'll get to it immediately."

Seokjin nodded and put his hand back down and the hologram dissipated. "Oh, one last thing Seokjin," Daeshim says and Seokjin hums in acknowledgment. "I ordered you another cab back home for tonight."

"Thank you Daeshim," Seokjin says as a fond smile crosses his features.

"It's my pleasure sir," Daeshim replies before going silent to scan the databases he could get into for the name.

"Oh, and narrow your search down to people who visit Play In The Clouds," Seokjin adds to Daeshim who lights up to let Seokjin know he added it.

As soon as Seokjin says that a cab lands in front of him and he gets in the back. Without having to tell the driver where to go he relaxes a little. At least he had some sort of lead and could pursue it with some confidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very eventful chapter, but a necessary one. Soon we'll get to Hoseok's and Namjoon's story and how they get involved.


	3. Downsides and Interests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not being as active as I used to be. I've recently started an early college program and most of my time is taken from that. Anyway, this chapter has some drama in it, I hope you enjoy.

"That's bizarre," Jungkook mutters from where he was laying over Yoongi's lap. The black-haired male had not said anything through the whole of Jimin's story and the pink-haired male was beginning to wonder about what he did for a living.

Taehyung had finished up taking care of his wound, even taking the time to stitch it up, and was now sitting in another chair with his eyes closed. Though, both Yoongi and Jimin knew he was still listening. "There's no motive," Taehyung muttered before opening his eyes and sitting up. "It makes no sense, humans almost always act upon emotions, thus meaning there has to be a motive... But why not now? Is there something you're not telling us Jimin?"

"That's all I remember. Part of my memory was hacked... I don't remember much of the week leading up to my death. Not to mention I don't remember how I died." Jimin said with a sigh as he slowly sat himself up with a slight grimace.

Yoongi had watched Jimin closely the whole time and he was sure he knew Jimin was leaving out at least one thing. The way he was relaxed as he told the whole story had changed the longer he spoke. Until eventually he felt the need to sit up though it obviously pained him. Yoongi began to slip into his calculating mode, something he often did when he had to research a target and remember their patterns. Yoongi decided to not say anything and instead, he stood up to go back to his room when someone calling his name stopped him. "Yoongi," Jimin whispered and with a quiet sigh, he turned to face the pink-haired male.

"Will you stay with me?" Jimin asked and Yoongi's eyes darted back and forth between Jimin, and Jungkook who was still lazing on the couch Yoongi used to be sitting on.

"Uh..." Yoongi says lowly and swallows a lump in his throat. No matter what he tried his eyes kept wandering back to Jimin's waist and how good he looked shirtless. A blush crept up onto his face and all he wanted was to see that muscular body hovering over-

"Yoongi your heart rate has escalated, would you like me to play music to calm you down?" Yoongi jumped at Taehyung's question and he yearned to curl up and die from embarrassment. He felt like a deer in headlights, something that rarely happens because of his job, and he hated it.

"N-No," Yoongi manages to answer Taehyung and slowly move his way over to Jimin. He sat awkwardly beside the other making sure to not touch him. That is until Jimin actually hugged him the only way he could with his wound being the way it is.

Yoongi froze, he was sure Jimin could hear his racing heart, and he almost wanted death to take him then. He was blowing it completely and with Taehyung the way he is-

"Yoongi I will play calming music. You're starting to alarm me," Taehyung continues and Yoongi shakes his head before looking down at Jimin just hoping Taehyung would get the message. Taehyung paused for a moment and looked between Jimin and Yoongi before something clicks.

Taehyung now understood why Yoongi's heart rate had escalated. Yoongi had taken a liking to Jimin in the short time they had known each other. Taehyung let out a soft laugh to himself and walked back to where Jungkook was lazing behind the front desk. Jungkook looked up and glanced at Yoongi and Jimin, and smiled before locking eyes with Taehyung. 

"So that's why Yoongi's heart rate is as fast as it is," Jungkook says to himself as he takes in how hilarious Yoongi's face is. Yoongi is sitting stiffly with Jimin's arms around his waist and his face is beet red with equal parts neutral and startled.

"Yeah, I found out the other day that as long as Jimin would want to be dominant he's Yoongi's exact type," Taehyung says and smirks before moving to sit in Jungkook's lap. 

"Really?" Jungkook asks as he places his hands on Taehyung's hips and rubs gently. Taehyung lets out a soft breath and melts into Jungkook's touch.

"Mmm, yeah," Taehyung hums before tensing and leaping off of Jungkook's lap when the door opens and someone else falls in. Yoongi was on his feet as well with a knife in hand as he seems to be protecting Jimin.

"Not again," Jungkook mumbled to himself with a sigh. 

"Pl-Please, don't hurt me! M-My name is Jung Hoseok!" The man yells from where he had collapsed.

"Why are you here?" Taehyung asks.

"I'm on the run," Hoseok states. "I think they're behind me..."

"Shit-"

***

"Kim Namjoon, someone's here to see you," A secretary says from where she stands in the doorway. She was small and had naturally blonde hair paired with blue eyes that made her stand out from most. Her ethnicity was not obvious, but she seemed to be descendant from Sweden or England.

"Who is it?" Namjoon asks as he turns to look at the woman. He was looking out the window, just watching the clutter of the city. Lights ignited the night sky almost to the point it looked like day. Namjoon is working overtime recently because some of the companies stocks have crashed, that and their connections have gone silent.

"It's Jesu, uuh, from the Black Sun gang... There's a situation," The secretary explains before she's dragged back and the door slams open. The secretary smiles nervously at Namjoon before closing the door behind her.

"Jesu, you need to learn how to be polite," Namjoon mutters. "You need to stop terrorizing Liza, she can only handle so much." He sighs and looks up at the woman standing in his office with a cross expression.

"I'm not going to be polite, we have a traitor on our hands. He bolted and we won't be able to catch him unless you help us," The woman growls as she tosses her black hair to one side irritably. Her brown eyes glaring daggers at the calm businessman.

"Jesu, stop, I have a situation on my own hands. If you can't fix your own problem we're going to have to-" Namjoon was cut off when the door to his office slammed open again to reveal a blonde haired man who seemed out of breath. Liza was not too far behind, she was in the same state as the man. "What do you want?" Namjoon asked as a slightly annoyed tone entered his voice.

"I am Seokjin Kim from the Shantu district police department, I am working on a case I believe you could help me on," The blonde haired male answers and stands up straight before fixing his clothes nonchalantly. Namjoon glances between Liza, Jesu, and now Seokjin before letting out a sigh.

"Liza, head back to your desk," Namjoon orders and watches as Liza leaves and closes the door behind her once again. "Jesu, fix your own damn problems because I'm having to fix my own, you're dismissed." Jesu let out a sigh before glaring at Namjoon and leaving.

"What exactly do you want Seokjin?" Namjoon asks before walking over to his desk and sitting down heavily. "There must be another reason for you to come to someone like me."

"What is a businessman like you doing with a thug in their office?" Seokjin asks as he turns his attention away from the door and back to the black haired male with his head in his hands.

"That's not your business Jinnie," The man mutters and lets out a sigh. Seokjin freezes in his place because of his surprise. Why was Namjoon calling him that? "Besides, you think I don't know who you once were?"

"So what?" Seokjin snaps and gets defensive. He wasn't here to be disrespected like this, and he wasn't having any of it. "I just want to ask you a few questions."

"Relax, I'm not one to judge you," Namjoon says and looks up at Seokjin. "Take a seat and I'll see if I can help you... Officer."

Seokjin felt shivers course down his spine and he shook his head to rid himself of his cluttered thoughts before sitting in front of Namjoon. Only now did Seokjin notice there was a blue rubber band wrapped around Namjoon's wrist. It was odd to him but Seokjin closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts. "I noticed that a man named Bruce Garcia used to work for you, is that true?"

"Y-Yeah... What about him?" Namjoon was suddenly uneasy and Seokjin noticed this. Seokjin stayed as calm as he could, he had switched into his interrogation mode. He watched every move Namjoon made and every change in expression. A quiet snap sounded through the room, and Seokjin's eyes darted down to the rubber band around Namjoon's wrist as he snapped it again. 

"What kind of work did he do?" Seokjin asks as he watches Namjoon's eyes focus on the blue band around his wrist. The aura of the room was uneasy and Seokjin takes a deep breath to keep himself from getting tense.

"He used to work directly under my company, but switched over to something a bit darker," Namjoon answers before snapping the rubber band again. Seokjin thought this was an odd behavior, but assumed it was something that helped Namjoon focus or to keep him relaxed.

"What did he switch to?" Seokjin asked.

"I'm afraid I can't disclose that," Namjoon muttered and another snap sounded in the room. Seokjin's hand twitched since the sound was starting to get on his nerves.

"You shouldn't withhold information from me, I'm not like the other cops in this district. But I'm sure you know that already," Seokjin says calmly and waits for Namjoon's reply.

"I'm not going to disclose that," Namjoon insists before snapping the rubber band again.

"Would you stop that?" Seokjin snapped and Namjoon slowly looked up before chuckling darkly.

"Love, you wouldn't want me to stop it," Namjoon says with a small smirk as he finally met Seokjin's eyes. As Seokjin was trying to stop himself from freezing up he concluded that Namjoon himself was a very dangerous man. He could go from nervous, then flip on a dime and be confident. Seokjin shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Don't call me that," Seokjin says calmly as he meets Namjoon's dark eyes.

"Awe, why not? Would you rather me call you Jinnie?" Namjoon asks. The nickname causes Seokjin's breath to hitch, not so subtly. "Cute~ A badass cop is just a soft babyboy~"

"Shut it," Seokjin growled before calming himself again. "Do you know if Bruce ever visited Play in the Clouds after he switched jobs?"

"Yeah... Frequently actually," Namjoon said after he was thinking for a long moment. The rubber band snapped again and Seokjin twitched more violently this time.

"Do you know if he requested the same person each time?" Seokjin pressed, though he already knew the answer. Play in the Clouds was very secretive of their clients and workers, almost always deleting their history after a few months, and their workers being the only living memory of the patrons.

"No, I don't. Why would I?" Namjoon asks and leans back in his chair as he seems more relaxed now.

"It doesn't matter. Do you know a man named Jimin Park?" Seokjin continues. 

"Yeah, actually... He asked me for a favor not too long ago so I sent him to someone I thought could help him." The rubber band snapped twice this time and Seokjin had to close his eyes to calm himself. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Namjoon's demeanor had changed. He was withholding something.

"What was your relationship with Jimin?" Seokjin asks.

"Uh... Acquaintance, I never saw him until he asked me for help," Namjoon answers and Seokjin nods slowly.

"Do you know where he's at now?" Seokjin presses, secretly hoping for an answer but also thinking he wasn't going to get one.

"No I don't, now if you don't mind that's all the time I have right now Jinnie... I'd like to see you again," Namjoon says as he was writing something on a note. He then hands it to Seokjin. "This is my personal number if you'd like to go out sometime."

Seokjin hesitates as he looks over the numbers and then at Namjoon. His face had been dusted with a flushed pink as he swallowed thickly to calm his nerves. "Th-That would be nice," Seokjin says with a small smile before turning and heading to the door.

When he least expected it a strong hand placed a gentle grip on his wrist. Seokjin was spun around as another gentle grip was placed under his chin. Seokjin couldn't process what had happened until he felt lips against his own. Before Seokjin's mind figured out who it was, Seokjin closed his eyes and kissed back shyly. When eventually, the other pulled away Seokjin could process what had happened and his face burned a darker red before he hid behind his own hands.

Namjoon let out a low chuckle, "You interest me Seokjin... I hope you give me a call soon."

With that, the door behind Seokjin was closed and he was left alone in the hallway embarrassed, and also intrigued. Namjoon was not a normal man by any means and Seokjin's investigative side wanted to learn what made him tick, while his older, darker side wanted to know what other kinds of things he could do. Whether those things be on Seokjin or otherwise, he needed to see Namjoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably has a lot of typos but I tried my best. It was a random idea I had and I wanted to write it, so here it is. I really need to stop writing so many different stories R.I.P.


End file.
